Under a spell
by jade254
Summary: Set five months after the great thaw. Elsa is happily celebrating her birthday when an unsuspecting visitor crashes the party. This time, Hans has teamed up with the Duke of Weselton, who has provided a powerful love potion that will cause Elsa to fall madly in love with the former Prince. Hans hopes to marry the Snow Queen and use her powers as a weapon to control of Arendelle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, so whilst I was working on the next chapter of 'cold as ice' I had another crazy story idea. It was influenced by a youtube video I watched some time ago along with a little frozen fever (with the roles reversed) I just had to get my idea in writing.**

**So, it is going to be another Hans trying to take over the throne fic. This time however, he is going to be working with the Duke of Weselton, because he is just a creepy old guy. The Duke has concocted a plan for Hans to marry into the throne by giving Elsa a very powerful love potion. **

**I'm going to see how it goes and whether people like it. **

**Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

Princess Anna walked along the castle hall towards her sister's bedchambers. As she stood outside the familiar, decorated door, she nervously flattened the creases in her skirt, before reaching for the door handle.

She couldn't remember how many past birthday's she had stood outside this door, silently wishing her older sibling a happy birthday, yet not daring to enter. But today was different. Today, Anna has no reservations about entering Elsa's sanctuary. Today was the Queen's twenty-second birthday and the mischievious redhead was planning on making it the perfect day. And nothing, but nothing was going to stand in her way.

"Good morning, Elsa," Anna announced cheerfully as she skipped inside. In her haste to reach the bed, the clumsy royal almost tripped over her long flowing gown.

Fluttering her eyes open, the blonde smiled up at her beautiful, adorable, freckle-faced sister who was gazing down at her, face beaming with excitement. "Anna, you're awake already." _T__hat's certainly a first._

"Of course I'm awake. Because, it's someone's birthday today," the Princess replied in a sing-song kind of way.

Elsa sat up and stretched, before nudging her sister playfully. "Oh, and would you care to enlighten me on whose birthday that might be."

Anna giggled childishly. "Yours silly. Now get dressed, and come join me for a special birthday breakfast."

The Queen groaned uncharacteristically. "But, what about the Kingdom? the last time I checked, I had a massive pile of reports on my desk."

Anna shook her head furiously. "Not anymore."

Instantly, Elsa's eyebrows shot up. "No! don't tell me they accidently fell into the fire again."

The Princess rested a hand on her sister's arm for reassurance. "Of course not. Kai and I spent the entire night sorting through them. All documents have since been signed, sealed and on their way to be delivered as we speak."

Elsa's gratitude was overwhelming. "You did all that for me?"

Anna smiled affectionately. "I didn't want you to have to worry about anything today."

"Thank you, Anna. Remind me to thank Kai aswell," the Queen noted as she snuggled back under the covers, "Now, would you at least grant me five more minutes."

"Really? isn't that something I would say?" Anna admitted truthfully. "Yes, that's right, me. Not prim and proper, goody-two shoes, butter wouldn't melt in her mouth Queen Elsa of Arendelle. That's absurd."

The Queen reluctantly threw off the covers, before grinning cheekily. "You know me too well."

Anna chuckled softly, before embracing her sister fondly. "Too well, that it almost scares me."

* * *

It was just after dawn when the bespectacled, gray-haired old man entered the large guest chamber.

The occupant, former Prince Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles was already wide-awake, and stretched out on the large, comfortable four poster bed that was certainly fit for a king.

_The King I could have been. If only my plan had worked, _he silently reminded himself. _Now I'm just a nobody, an outcast. A disgraced Prince, with no title, no priviledges and no purpose._

"Welcome to my humble abode. I hope I didn't disturb you," the Duke of Weselton announced, interrupting Hans' reverie, as he approached the bed.

Confused, Hans straightened up, staring at the older man. "Y-You live here?"

The Duke nodded. "I do hope my hospitality was to your satisfaction. If not, then I can only truly apologize."

Hans rose to his feet, clenching his fists tightly. His much taller physique towered over the short-statured, pompous old man he had first encountered in Arendelle. "You little weasel. Why did you bring me here? what do you want?"

As menacingly as possible, the Duke crept forward, eyes narrowed, rage now visible at his guests less then grateful attitude. "Now, now, Prince Hans. Is that anyway to treat the man who rescued you from that hell-hole you were sentenced to spend the rest of your days in? Is that anyway to treat the man who had to bleed his coffers dry in order to obtain your release. I mean, do tell. Did you enjoy being beaten and starved, or mucking out stables, and shoveling horse dung from dawn to dusk? No, I didn't think so. But, you can thank me later. Right now we have more important matters to attend to."

Hans let out an exasperated sigh. "Like what?"

"First I'll have one of the servants fix you a hearty breakfast. It's not prudent to do business on an empty stomach. Come meet me in the throne room as soon as you're done."

After a rather appetizing and fulfilling breakfast, Hans trekked nervously to the large throne room. He precariously stepped inside to find the smug looking Duke sat comfortably on his throne, readily awaiting his arrival.

Hans felt rage surging through his veins. _ A throne. I could have been sitting on one just like that, if my plan hadn't been thwarted by those two bratty sisters.  
_

"Ah, Prince Hans, welcome. Come, sit. Have a drink," the Duke offered, before pointing to a bottle of opened wine perched on the large table.

_Don't mind if I do, _he thought as he poured himself a glass. However, before this meeting got underway, Hans thought it best to correct the Duke on formalities. "Actually, Your Grace. You can just address me simply as Hans now. You see, My brother, the King, stripped me of my title after the council found me guilty of treason and attempted regicide."

"Yes, yes, it would seem a series of very unfortunate events befell us both in Arendelle. We were both duped by that wicked sorceress. I mean, the humiliation of it all has left me quite traumatized. Even now, I have frequent nightmares of that tyrant encasing me a huge block of ice."

Hans fought to suppress a chuckle. "Well, in her defense, you probably deserved it. I mean, you did send soldiers to her ice palace to try and kill her. If I hadn't repositioned that arrow in time, she'd most likely be dead."

The scrawny mustached man was not amused. "And of course, you're completely innocent, aren't you? It wasn't you who locked the Princess in a room, devoid of any heat, when she was dying from a frozen heart. Or...it wasn't you who raised a sword over the Queen's head, ready to strike her dead. Your actions my boy were cold and calculating."

"My plan may have seemed cold and calculating, but unlike you, I never intended to kill anyone," the former Prince argued. "I went to Arendelle to find my own place...to marry into the throne, legitimately. If only I had met Elsa first, my scheme would have gone much more smoothly. But I didn't, I was unfortunate to have met a Princess. Of course, given time, my plan still could have worked perfectly. I'm just afraid, after Elsa's powers were exposed and during the great freeze, I became ambitious...too overconfident. Everything was falling apart. I was so desperate for the throne, that I knew I had to do anything to get it. And if that meant staging my marriage vows, leaving Anna to die and then murdering the Queen, then so be it."

"So, your downfall was purely because you chose a Princess over a Queen. Well, that was a very minor mistake. But one I'm sure could be easily rectified, if you were to be given a second chance. What if, with my help, you could have wealth, power and glory...become the King you were destined to be and rule supreme over Arendelle?"

Hans burst out laughing. "I'd say, you're a crazy old fool. I had my chance and I failed. Besides, everyone knows what I did. I'd never stand a chance. If I stepped foot on Arendelle soil, I'd most likely be shot on sight, like the traitor I've been revealed to be."

The Duke chimed in with his own response. "But it isn't fair, is it? why does that witch and her sister have everything, when we have been left with nothing? ever since Arendelle cut trade, my people have suffered terribly. She, on the other hand is sitting comfortably in a thriving, prospering Kingdom. It's citizens relishing in her unnatural magic shows."

The former Prince, mutely nodded. "Oh I agree, but what can we do? Five months ago, Queen Elsa was vulnerable only due to the uncontrollable nature of her powers. But since thawing Arendelle, it has become clear that she has gained more control. Therefore, she could prove powerful and extremely dangerous."

The Duke waved his misgivings about the Snow Queen. "She maybe powerful, but she is still a mere, mortal woman with the same feelings and emotions as any woman...And even you have to admit, she is rather easy on the eye."

"As much as I hate that bitch, she does have some redeeming qualities," the disgraced Prince admitted. "And yes, I would have to agree, she is rather beautiful, even more so then her very ordinary sister."

Even the Duke, with all his superstitious misconceptions about Arendelle's young ruler, couldn't deny that statement. "Also, as you quite rightly aforementioned. If you had met her first, who knows what could have blossomed between the two of you. Beside's, every King needs a Queen and a heir to protect their legacy," the Duke added with a hint of enthusiasm. "Therefore, you have only one option. You'll need to marry Queen Elsa. Only then will you be in the position to gain any kind of authority."

Hans let out another manacial laugh. "You cannot be serious, old man. That's absolutely ludiscrous! how the hell would I accomplish that? Elsa despises me. She would never even agree to talk to me, let alone consider marrying me."

The Duke sauntered across to a small shelf and grabbed a vial of pink sparkling liquid. "That is why you will be requiring this."

Hans eyed the bottle curiously. "What is it?"

"A love potion," the Duke stated wistfully.

Hans fought to keep a straight face. "A love potion, seriously?"

"Do not let it fool you lad, for this is not just any ordinary love potion. This is a very powerful love potion. Not only will she fall madly in love with you, but she will also eventually lose her own free will. She will be under your spell...or rather our control. You see, at first I had envisioned taking my revenge on Queen Elsa by simply elimanating her and the Princess, and then attempting a coup on the Kingdom and exploiting its riches. But then I thought, why stop there? when I could be reveling in the royal treasury of countless other Kingdoms. That was when I slowly came to realize, if the Queen is dead. Our most powerful weapon dies with her."

Hans was intrigued, his eyes glowing with excitement. "I think I'm beginning to like where this is going. So what you're saying is, if she were to drink this, she would have to do anything I want?"

"Oh yes. But, there is a catch. You have to be the one to give it to her personally, and you have to be the first man she sees once she has drank the last drop. So I'm afraid, she'll need to be fully conscious when you carry out the task."

It was an attractive offer, but even Hans wasn't sure if he could pull it off. "I'm not sure I can do it."

Quaking in outrage, The Duke's face reddened brighter then ever, before roaring in fury. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T DO IT?!"

Hans gazed at the Duke in disbelief. "With all due respect, Your Grace. This is serious business, with a rather unforseeable outcome. Short of sneaking into the castle, and somehow restraining the Queen, _before_ she happens to turn me into a rather attractive ice sculpture, I'm not quite sure how I can do this. I mean, do _you_ happen to have any ideas that you'd be willing to share?"

The Duke gave a curt shrug. "I am simply proving the tool. How you work it, is entirely up to you. But once the Queen is under your control, then we can exploit her powers. She'll have no choice, but to do anything you ask of her. Imagine the possibilities. We can use her to conquer continents...or even the entire world."

After a long deafening silence, Hans sucked in a deep breath. His thirst for power was overruling everything his intellect was telling him. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent!" the Duke barely restrained himself from a giddy little dance. "Now, I'll arrange for one of my fastest ships to leave within the hour. If the weather is favorable, you should be lucky to reach Arendelle shores by tonight."

"Tonight?! how can I possibly make preparations in such a short amount of time?" Hans snapped, with a rather worried countenance .

"Prince Hans. You are the master of master plans. You can manipulate any given situation. All you need it your wit, charm and a little love potion. Now, don't just stand there. Go spruce yourself up. You my lad, have a date with a Queen."

As Hans slowly wandered from the throne room, a wide grin appeared on his face.

_Power. The only thing that is going to make my life worthwhile. Power is all I need. Power is what I have sought for so long. Finally...absolute power at my disposal._

_And when I gain control of my little weapon, I won't need that little cretin. I will conquer the Southern Isles...Weselton...the entire world. I will reign supreme. _

* * *

_**A/N more to come...**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, so I had a couple of reviewers who quite rightly pointed out that Elsa drank the wine too easily and that Hans should have been in some kind of disguise. After reading your comments, I did think that Hans could have been more sneaky and cunning. In light of this, I decided to delete the chapter and rewrite it again and have Hans come up with a different plan to get Elsa to drink the potion. It still involves drinking wine, but will be approached differently.  
**

**Credit goes to my faithful reviewer, Letting it go for giving me the idea.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and of course to those who are following or have added to favorites etc.**

**Well, nothing more to say.. except enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two.  
**

"Is this really necessary?" Elsa whined, as a scarf was fastened tightly around her eyes.

"Yes, it is. Now, stop being a such a stinker and keep those eyes closed. And absolutely no peeking," Anna warned her older sister.

"That's hardly going to be a problem, when I can't see a thing," Elsa grumbled.

"Oh good. Because you wouldn't want to ruin the birthday surprise now, would you?" the Princess teased.

"You know I hate surprises," Elsa added, as she reached her hand up to the scarf.

Anna noticed this and swatted her sister's away, before giving it a friendly slap. "What are you doing?"

"It's way too tight," Elsa protested.

The redhead rolled her eyes as she loosened it slightly. "There, is that better?"

The Queen nodded. "Much, thank you."

Anna let out a soft sigh. Her sister may have been the epitome of perfection and sophisticated grace, when it came to the daily running of the Kingdom, but when it came to surprise birthday's, she was a complete party pooper. "Now, are we ready?"

With her anxiety steadily increasing, Elsa nodded, abeit apprehensively. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Before their departure, Anna wrapped her arms around her sister and held her tightly. Her soothing words cutting through the Queen's panicked thoughts. "You know I love you, right?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course."

"And you know everyone in this Kingdom loves you, right? And may I remind you, that whatever happens, this is your birthday. A special day just for you. So, let's go celebrate." Anna took her position alongside her sister and carefully escorted her from her bedchambers.

It was a rather bumpy journey through the castle, as the Princess attempted to steer the Queen along the hallways and down the stairs. Elsa trusted her little sister dearly, yet she was still seriously concerned about Anna's lack of judgement. The blonde still recalled her sister mentioning what happened the last time she blindfolded someone. Apparently the poor man had crashed into a lamp post of all things.

"We're almost there, Elsa," Anna assured the blonde as they approached the entrance to the ballroom.

"Can I open them?"

"NO! I mean, not yet."

Once the redhead has been successful in bringing the Queen to her destination unscathed, she untied the scarf and gave her the signal that she could now open her eyes.

Elsa was astounded that she had made it there in one piece, but even more astonished to find herself in a lavishly decorated ballroom full of happy guests.

Upon seeing the Queen standing in the entranceway, the music came to an abrupt stop as everyone turned to face the young ruler. There was a tense, momentary silence, before the room broke into several applauses and an eruption of...

"SURPRISE!"

Elsa couldn't believe it. Not only did the ballroom resemble a winter wonderland, with a replica of her magnificant ice castle. But there was also large 'happy birthday Elsa' banner draped from the ceiling, and a wondrous, delicious looking four tier cake present in the center of the room.

"It's an ice-cream cake. Do you like it?" Anna asked sheepishly.

Elsa was speechless. "Anna it's...I don't know what to say, except that... it's amazing. You know, I'm not very good at this kind of thing. I've never had a real birthday before." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she embraced her younger sister. The pain and lonliness that she had experienced on each and every birthday since that fateful day thirteen years ago was forever a constant reminder of her and Anna's lost childhood.

But now, seeing everyone so happy and cheery, including Anna, those feelings had been replaced with euphoric exhilaration. "This is amazing. I don't what to say, except...thank you."

Olaf waddled towards his creator. "Um Elsa, I helped the most. So does this mean I get a warm hug now?"

"Of course it does," Elsa beamed as she crouched down to hug the happy snowman.

Kristoff then nervously stepped forward, and with the Queen's permission, he planted a kiss on the back of her hand. "Happy birthday, Your Majesty."

"No need for such formality, Kristoff. Just call me Elsa. Afterall, you're practically family now."

The ice master was left blushing and lost for words, whilst Anna took her sister's hand and yanked her to one side.

"What did I say?" Elsa asked innocently.

"I think you just scared him to death," Anna replied.

Elsa slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops, did I? sorry Anna...but you do plan on marrying him one day, do you not?"

"Whoa, Elsa. You're the one who said I shouldn't marry a man I've just met. We've only known each other for five months and have only been officially courting for three. There's plenty of time for marriage. But right now, the only thing I care about is you having a fantastic time, like you deserve. So, I was thinking... isn't it about time the birthday girl provides her guests with some real entertainment."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

The Princess giggled in a childish manner. "Some ice and snow if you please."

The blonde cast an impish grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

As Hans stepped off the ship onto the docks, he shivered violently. The ex Prince brought a hood over his head and pulled his cloak tighter against the chilly wind, before starting up the cobblestone path.

_Hmmm? quieter then I expected. Perhaps the good citizens of Arendelle are sat inside their homes in front of a warm, cozy fire. I must be the only crazy fool out here._

No sooner had he had that thought, he was greeted by a short, tubby man with a balding head. "Welcome to Arendelle, good sir. Are you here for the Queen's birthday celebration?"

Hans frowned in puzzlement. "Birthday celebration?"

"Yes, sir. Today is the winter solstice and Her Majesties twenty-second birthday. Although you are rather late, the party started some time ago."

"Well, I like to arrive fashionably late," Hans joked.

The man exchanged a mirthless smile, before continuing on his way, leaving Hans to his thoughts.

_The Queen's birthday on the winter solstice? how rather fitting that the infamous Snow Queen would have been born into this world on such a day._

Unfortunately, this could present a problem. A party could either work to his advantage or disadvantage. The palace, no doubt would be more heavily guarded as usual. _World domination sounds awfully inviting, but I want to at least be alive to taste sweet victory. __  
_

As he passed two guards patroling the town, he kept his head lowered and his face hidden. Then he made his way towards the castle looming in the distance.

As he approached the gates, he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest. The closer he got, the more nervous he felt. Several guards were patroling this area, and although he knew that Arendelle's soldiers had been rather inept during his last visit, he was sure the Queen had since increased her security measures.

As he shrank back in the shadows, Hans was almost contemplating whether or not this was all worth it, when a blinding explosion of pain rocketed through his head and a achingly, familiar voice spoke to him.

**You'd better not be having second thoughts, Prince Hans. Or the dungeon you spent the last five months in will seem like heaven compared to the place I'll be sending you.**

Hans gripped his temples as the pain continued. "What the hell is this, old man? what have you done to me?" he demanded to know, in between gritted teeth.

**Call it a little insurance policy. Now, you are going to follow through on our deal as we agreed. And you will find a way to give the pesky Queen that potion.  
**

"Yes, yes, just make it stop!" he shrieked, thankful he was alone. Otherwise, he would have had a lot of explaining to do.

**Very well. Now, a little word of warning. Just like we will soon have control over the mighty ****Snow Queen. Remember this. I have control over you. Now hurry along my boy, we haven't got all night.**

As instantly as it had started, the pain quickly subsided and Hans was able to catch his breath, allowing him to continue his journey and plan his next move.

Finally arriving at the castle courtyard, he was surprised to see it bustling with a bunch of rowdy commoners from the village, indulging in their own celebration. _Who would have thought the witch could have such devout followers._

Pulling his cloak even tighter, Hans reluctantly attempted to blend in with the townsfolk, whilst he sought a plan. He knew he didn't have an eternity, so he would have to act sooner, rather then later. But even with only one lone guard stationed at the castle entrance, getting inside, even with a convincing disguise was going to be extremely risky.

Flustered, the ex-Prince began to pace wildly. Normally, he would have been able to come up with a plan just like that, but for the first time in forever, he was stumped. That was until he overheard a conversation between the guard and a lowly peasant woman.

"Please state your business," the guard questioned authoritatively.

"Oh kind sir. My son and I have come bearing gifts for the Queen. A box of her favorite chocolates and this bottle of the finest red wine."

The guard carefully glanced over them before responding. "Hand them over and I will see to it that Her Majesty gets them."

The woman looked rather disappointed. "Is it not possible for us to hand them to her personally? my son has been saving his chore money for three months just to pay for these chocolates. It would mean an awful lot to him."

The soldier shook his head. "I'm sorry, Madame. But I cannot permit any villagers entry into the castle. Queen's orders."

The woman reluctantly handed over the gifts, whilst whispering a heartfelt apology to her son, who subsequently burst out crying.

"It's not fair, Mama. I really wanted to give Queen Elsa the chocolates and wish her a happy birthday. Why can't we go in? doesn't she like us?"

The boy's Mother reassured her son. "Of course she does. The Queen cares about everyone. I'm sure she is just very busy right now."

At first, Hans couldn't help but chuckle at their failure. _You really think that bitch cares about you? the only thing that witch cares about is her whore of a sister. _It was only after momentarily relishing in their obvious misery that an idea popped right into his head. _Oh Hans. Now why didn't you think of this before? _Immediately, he sprang into action and confronted the burly looking guard.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I couldn't help overhear what you said to that poor woman and her lad just now. So, forgive me if I'm out a little out of line here. But are you really going to deny two very loyal and faithful villagers their request to hand those wondrous looking chocolates and that exquisite bottle of wine over to the Queen? look at that poor boy now? whatever would the Queen say? I really wouldn't like to be in your shoes when she discovers that you've managed to upset one of her youngest subjects. You may just find yourself a nice courtyard decoration."

The guard looked a little dumbstruck. "T-The Queen would never..."

"Ah, but I bet you never thought she would plunge her own Kingdom into an eternal winter either now, did you?" Hans countered.

"Wait, how did you know about the Queen's magical powers? who exactly are you?"

Hans scoffed at his line of questioning. "Every Kingdom in Europe has heard of the Snow Queen. She is rather famous. And as for me, well, I am merely a merchant traveling from the South, and am just passing through. I was hoping to meet with Her Majesty myself in order to conduct a little business."

He crept closer, until his mouth was level with the man's ear. "Now maybe, if you grant these kind people and myself an audience with the Queen, we can forget all about your little indiscretion just now."

"Indiscretion!" The flustered guard was not overly impressed, but he handed the gifts back to the villagers regardless and invited them inside. "Alright, come with me."

The woman took hold of her son's hand and followed the guard inside. As they were led down a long hallway, she then turned to Hans, expressing her gratitude. "Thank you good sir. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"No need to thank me. I was just doing what any good man would do." _And any good ruler._

Outside the familiar looking ballroom, the guard prompted them to halt. "Wait here, whilst I go and inform the Queen."

* * *

Anna had certainly been correct, when she had promised her sister the perfect day. Elsa had had the best time of her life. Aside from the fun she had provided for her guests, she had also indulged in three slices of ice-cream cake, and four helpings of chocolate fondue.

She had even accepted dance invitations from two dashingly handsome Prince's. Of course, she had also forced herself to dance with a few self-absorbed Prince's too. You know, the kind that were so busy drawling on about their big, fat egos, that she was itching to freeze them into popsicles.

Snooty Prince Harkin of Bavaria had even walked away in disgust, when the blonde beauty had informed him rather politely that one, he was so wooden and two, that she would have had a more fulfilling conversation with Olaf - her walking, talking snowman.

Now, as she slumped down onto her throne, she was utterly exhausted. Anna had insisted she help the servants in the kitchen, so Elsa had been left alone. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a familiar voice.

"As it would seem one hot babe has seemingly abandoned me. I decided I would check out another hot babe. A dance, Your Majesty?"

Her eyes snapped open, only for her to see her sister's boyfriend standing there, his hand extended towards her. "Kristoff?"

The ice master's shaggy blond hair was unkempt, his eyes red and bloodshot, and he was swaying lightly on his feet. It was clear to the Queen that he had definitely drank way too much.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea, under the circumstances. You seem to be extremely intoxicated and it is clear you don't know what you're doing. Why don't you let me and go and find Anna for you."

Elsa weaved in and out of several guests and was almost to the exit, when she saw one of her trusty guards approaching.

"Your Majesty. Sorry to disturb you, but I have a woman and her young son from the village waiting outside. They come bearing gifts for you, and were quite insistent on presenting them to you personally. But, if you'd prefer, I can send them away."

"Wait, what? no of course not. Please, send them in. The more the merrier."

Before the guard turned to leave, he spoke once again. "Oh and there is another young man accompanying them. He states he is a merchant who has traveled from the South. He is requesting to speak with you."

Elsa wasn't really up for conducting any kind of business, it was rather late and she was tired. But if some merchant had traveled this far to see her, then she would at least give him the courtesy of a few minutes of her time. "Splendid. Send them all in."

Once the guard had returned with the message that the Queen would be happy to see them, the woman and her son headed straight for the young ruler, whilst Hans kept a safe distance. He would wait for them to have their moment with the snow bitch, and then he would gladly have his moment of glory.

The woman and the boy addressed the Queen politely, curtseying and bowing, before handing over their gifts. Elsa then proceeded to have a laugh and giggle with them. Soon, all three were deep in conversation.

Hans was growing more impatient by the minute. He had no idea what they were talking about, but quite frankly, he was bored. _What the heck. __I know she didn't socialize much in thirteen years, but currently, she is even putting Anna to shame. What can she possibly find to say to these half-wits?_

Finally, the two bid the Queen a fond farewell, and after they were escorted from the room, Hans was ready to make his move.

Dipping into a bow, the ex Prince stepped forward and greeted her appropriately. "Good evening, Your Majesty. It's nice to finally see you again."

"Again?" Elsa queried as she took a seat on her throne and gestured for the merchant to join her.

"Yes. The first time I came to see you was at your Coronation. I was actually very excited to meet Arendelle's mysterious new Queen. But unfortunately, I was interrupted from doing so by that whole fiasco. You know, the one where the entire Kingdom was covered in ice and snow."

The memory of what happened five months ago often left a sour taste in her mouth. "I can assure you, nothing like that will ever happen again."

In an attempt to change the subject, Elsa grabbed the bottle of wine the woman had given her. "It was very sweet of Mary to give me this bottle of wine. And red too, my favorite. Oh, and I mustn't forget little Hugo. He presented me with these delectable chocolates. Although I must try my best to cut down on the candy. I wouldn't want to get too fat."

Hans decided to indulge her with a compliment. "I wouldn't worry about that, Your Majesty. You have quite the lovely figure, if I may say so myself."

Elsa's breathing hitched and she found herself hiding a blush. Quickly she unopened the bottle, and offered him a drink.

Hans greatly obliged and the blonde poured two glasses.

"So, what can I do for you...?" she paused long enough to prompt him for a name.

"Oh forgive me. The name is Wesley. Wesley Hansel."

"So, what can I do for you, Mr Hansel?"

Before he gave her an answer, he purposely allowed the glass to slip, spilling a small proportion of the wine down the front of his cloak. "Oh dear, how terribly clumsy of me."

The Queen was quickly on her feet. "Hold on there, I'll fetch you some napkins."

Whilst the Queen had left her drink unattended, Hans took the potion that he had concealed in his cloak, uncapped the top and poured the entire contents into her glass.

"I thought my sister was the clumsy one," she chuckled as she handed him the clean napkin. "Now, where were we? ah yes. What can I do for you?" she repeated, whilst taking a long sip of her drink.

"Actually, Your Majesty, it's more like what _you_ can do for me."

The blonde took a larger sip of the alcohol as she motioned for him to continue. "Please do explain?"

"Well, you see, Your Majesty. I'm in the business of buying and selling. Only I'm afraid to say that during my last visit, I left this lovely little Kingdom with nothing of value."

Maybe it was exhaustion, the mental strain or even the wine, but Elsa was a little bewildered. "I don't understand."

_The Queen maybe powerful, but she certainly lacks intelligence. _"To put it simply, I was so busy focusing on finding the one thing I truly desired, I actually neglected to see the potential in something much more precious."

Confusion continued to line her face as she found herself gulping down an even larger mouthful of her drink. "I'm afraid, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"You will," he sneered darkly.

Even more confused, she slurped down the last drop of wine and suddenly began feeling quite giddy. "Oh my. You're going to have to excuse me...I don't know what has come over me... that wine. I don't understand.. ...it's making me feel..." A wave of dizziness overtook her and she found herself unwittingly stumbling into his arms.

"I knew you'd be falling head over heels for me, cutie. I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon," Hans smirked, as he leered at her from underneath his hood.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you recognize me, Elsa?" he snarled, his voice returning to its normal tone, as he unveiled himself. "Surprise!"

_No, it can't be! _She clenched her fists, whilst her body shook. The expression on her face changed from a look of puzzlement, to one of shock and disbelief. She swung her hand and slapped him hard across the face, before glaring at with an icy gaze.

Hans pursed his lips. "Was that too casual? it was the cutie thing, wasn't it?"

Elsa ignored his flippant remark, instead clutching her head to alleviate the throbbing pain. "W-What was in that wine? I feel...strange...like..."

"You're in love with me," Hans said, finishing her sentence.

Elsa managed to stand bold and defiant. "What are you talking about? love you? get out, before I freeze you where you stand."

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, no need for such violence. I am unarmed and defenceless. Tell me though. How is that lovely sister of yours? has she spread her legs for that common ice harvester yet? I means that's all she's good for, right?"

"You monster!" she hissed angrily. A certain coolness stirred within her, and she raised her hand ready to strike.

With lightning quick reflexes, Hans grabbed her wrist, and twisted it viciously. "No. That would be you!"

Elsa suppressed a scream as the intensity of his grip increased. She was sure that at any moment her bone would snap like a twig. "You're not going to have this Kingdom...I-I won't let you."

He gave her a crooked grin, before releasing her wrist. Elsa staggered backwards before collapsing to the floor.

"We're past that Elsa. I've changed, turned over a new leaf. And believe me, this rather puny little Kingdom of yours no longer satisfies me."

* * *

Kristoff staggered around the ballroom, looking for either Anna or Elsa, as it now seemed that both girls had vanished from his sight.

After a good twenty minutes, the ice master eventually caught sight of his beloved on the opposite side of the room, engaged in a deep conversation with Gerda. As he manouvered his way over towards the redhead, someone else unexpected caught his eye.

_"Is that? No, it can't be." _His vision may have been hazy and his brain a little foggy. But there was no mistaking this unwelcome guest. Anger tore through him as he rammed past various guests, until he finally reached Anna.

"Kristoff, where have you been? and...oh my gosh, you look terrible. Wait, are you drunk?"

The ice master nodded. "Maybe...okay, yes. But that's not the problem. It's Elsa."

Anna's questioning suddenly became urgent. "What about, Elsa?"

"E-Elsa...H-Hans...Elsa and Hans," he slurred.

"Kristoff, you're not making any sense. And you're clearly intoxicated, so the only place you should be going is to bed."

"H-He's here...with Elsa."

"Wait, what?!"

* * *

Gazing down at the distressed Queen, Hans informed her emphatically. "Your pathetic kingdom may not interest me, but you, Elsa. You are a most valuable asset. And very soon, whether you like it or not...you will love me!"

She glared up at him, visibly perplexed as she choked out a response. "Love you?...if you think I could ever love someone like you, then you're more deluded then I thought. I hate you," she spat bitterly.

"We'll see about that!" _What the hell is going on? why is this potion taking so long?_

"Hans Westergard!" Anna screamed, pointing in the direction of the traitor, as the room fell into a deafening silence. "Guards, arrest that man!"

Three Arendelle guards marched towards the disgraced Prince, swords drawn.

The Princess hurried to her sister, dropping to her knees and cupping her sister's chin in her hands. "Elsa, Elsa are you alright? he didn't hurt you, did he?"

The Queen stayed silent, as complete chaos churned in her mind. After several tense moments, she finally came to her senses and barked a command. "Stop! release him immediately!"

Anna exchanged a bewildered look with Kristoff, before Elsa spoke again.

"I said release him."

"I believe the Queen has given you an order, Now unhand me," Hans demanded.

The soldiers immediately obeyed whilst Hans patted down his disheveled clothing, and smoothed his auburn hair.

"Elsa, what are you doing? that devious snake is the man who tried to kill us," Anna reminded her older sister.

Scrambling to her feet, the Queen uncontrollably launched herself at the ex Prince, throwing her arms around his neck, before declaring her love. "Oh Hans, I love you."

Hans was about to reciprocate when a blinding pain erupted in his head once again.

**You have done well, my boy. You have done well. The Queen is almost ours. **

* * *

**A/N More to come...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments. I'm also glad that some preferred the revised chapter 2. I have to say I'm much more happier with the improvement.**

**To reviewer Frozen Dragon. Sadly, Elsa will not remember how much she hates Hans. She won't even remember what he did. **

**Now onto the chapter. Please accept my sincerest apologies for Elsa's irrational behavior. But being under the influence of a powerful love potion, our dear Snow Queen is not acting quite herself as you are about to find out.**

**I am not sure yet if this will turn into a Helsa story, but for those shippers you will be treated to a little Hans/Elsa moment here...for those non shippers then I truly apologize.**

****Warning this chapter will contain some profanity, sexual references and sexual innuendo****

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

A tentative smile formed on his lips, and his eyes glittered with excitement as Hans realized it had actually worked. For a moment, he had certain misgivings about whether the Duke was being true to his word. But here, now, with the Queen's arms wrapped firmly around him, there was no doubt about it. Arendelle's powerful ruler was under a spell.

His fingers moved to the Queen's chin, lifting it closer him. He could almost find her attractive, if he didn't despise her so much. _Well for now, it's best I keep up appearances. Afterall, it's what I do best. _He leaned in, ready to plant a soft kiss to her lips when he was rudely interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Wait, what? Elsa, what are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Or are you completely drunk or something?"

The blonde turned to face her sister. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm embracing my true love."

Hans glowered at Anna, as he encircled an arm around her sister's slender waist and held her close. He was about to move in for another chance at a kiss when a fist connected with his jaw, causing him to stumble backwards into a crowd of drunken noblemen.

"Get away from her, you bastard!"

The entire ballroom had come to a complete standstill, the music had stopped, and all the guests were looking on with a mix of horror and amusement.

"Whoa! I see you're still a perfect shot with that right hook," he murmured, soothing his jaw. "But c'mon. Was that really necessary?"

Elsa spun around sharply, ready to blast whoever was responsible. However, she hadn't quite expected to see that it was her sister who had delivered the heavy blow. "Anna! How dare you!"

Anna's chest was heaving, her face contorted in pure rage. "He's a traitor, Elsa. A lying, murdering traitor!"

Hans jumped to his own defence. "I think you'll find, Your Highness, that technically, I never actually murdered anyone."

"It doesn't matter. The intent was there. You left me in that room to die, faked our wedding vows and then tried to kill my sister," Anna explained, tears now prickling at her eyes.

Elsa shook her head. "Anna, don't be so ridiculous. Hans would never do such a thing. He loves me and I love him." She gazed lovingly up at the dashing ex-Prince. "We're just perfect together, aren't we?"

Hans nodded in agreement. "Why of course, Elsa. We're the definition of a picture-perfect couple."

Bemused, Anna edged forward, attempting to reason with her sister. "Elsa, you're clearly not thinking straight. How much did you really drink?"

"I'm not drunk, Anna. I'm actually thinking very clearly," Elsa growled.

The Princess was even more bewildered, by her sister's denial. "Then why are you acting this way? Hans Westergard attempted to usurp the throne. He's evil, Elsa. And if I remember rightly, you once called him a parasite. You said you absolutely loathe _him_ and his smug attitude."

Elsa was livid at her sister's wild accusation. "Anna! You're obviously mistaken. I would never have said such a thing. Now, I won't have you talking about my Hansy that way."

_Hansy? seriously? _"Something's wrong with you. No sane person would have anything to do with such a vile pig!"

Tired of her insults, Hans narrowed his eyes darkly as he inched menacingly towards the redhead, who in response backed further away.

Kristoff stepped forward, ready to protect his girlfriend, but he was easily cast aside.

"Out of my way, peasant boy," Hans sneered, now standing a mere centimeter away from the Princess.

Anna looked to her sister for support. "Are you going to let him intimidate me like this, Elsa?"

The Queen just looked on blankly. Arms hanging loosely by her sides. She actually looked to be enjoying it.

"What's wrong, Anna? I didn't think you'd feel so uncomfortable by my undoubtably desirable proximity. I mean, you had no problem accepting my proposal of marriage the night of your sister's coronation."

Anna snorted. "Such big words for a rather little man. Now, why don't you sail on back to that hellhole of a country you came from and leave us alone."

A blast of cold air suddenly hit the redhead and she was sent reeling across the floor.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled, sprinting towards his girlfriend, whilst the guests gasped in horror.

Elsa turned to face the crowded room. "Party's over! Guards, please escort the guests to their rooms, and make sure they are out of my Kingdom by dawn."

There were several mutterings, along with a few looks of disgust as the guards began ushering the confused nobles and dignataries from the ballroom.

Anna, having clambered to her feet, stomped across towards her sister and Hans. "Elsa, stop! this is supposed to be your birthday. It's not finished yet, and you haven't even cut your cake."

Elsa ignored her sister's pleas, instead focusing on the man standing in front of her. "I think Hans here has something far better then cake. You do have the perfect birthday gift for me, don't you?"

Hans' face lit up in sudden comprehension. A truly evil smile now spread across his lips. "Um...what kind of gift do you have in mind, Your Majesty?"

Elsa gazed at him with a certain desire in her eyes. "Why don't we retire for the night and you can surprise me."

Anna was beyond shocked at Elsa's behavior. She reached for her sister's hand. There was no way she was going to allow her sister to do something so irrational. "You can't be serious?!"

Hans squared his shoulders as he took the blonde beauty in his arms. "I would have thought it was way past your bedtime, Your Highness. Why don't you run along now? I'll be sure to take good care of your sister."

Anna glared at the disgraced Prince. "Over my dead body."

"That could be arranged. But I wouldn't want to upset your sister on her birthday. Now come, Elsa. Let me show you what true love is all about."

Seething with anger, Anna watched as Hans led her sister from the room. "Kristoff, don't just stand there. Do something!"

The ice master felt just as powerless as Anna. "What do you expect me to do? Elsa's the Queen, and she has ice powers."

Anna shook her head. "I don't care! Ice powers or not. I have to stop her making the biggest mistake of her life."

* * *

Hans couldn't believe his luck. Not only was his new little super weapon going to help him take control of Arendelle, and eventually the whole of Europe. She was also going to help him control his other urges too.

He realized how ridiculous it sounded. He had had no former interest in the Queen, at least in a sexual way. She was useful for one reason and one reason only. Command and conquer. But the more he thought about it, the more he relished in the idea of bedding the mighty Snow Queen.

"I've been searching my whole life for someone like you. During all those years I spent isolated in my room; I often dreamed of being swept off my feet by a handsome stranger, and now, here he is," Elsa giggled as they made their way to her bedchambers.

"Well, Your Majesty. It looks like I came at just the right time."

Elsa smiled at him. "Oh yes you did." As she pushed open the decorated door which led to her chambers, and barreled inside, Hans halted in the doorway, unexpectantly hesitant.

_Am I doing the right thing? _His question was promptly answered when he was abruptly yanked in, and pushed down on her lavish four poster bed.

"Now just you wait there, whilst I change into something more...appealing," she cooed.

Hans lay there as she slipped behind the screen at the opposite side of the room. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He should be throttling her, not preparing to be intimate with her. But no matter how much he could deny it. She was still a female, and not just any female. This was the Snow Queen of Arendelle. The most coveted woman in all the land. It would have been nothing short of a sin, if he didn't at least feel something.

But as his body prepared to seek pleasure, his head exploded in pain. "Ahhhhhh, what the fuck?!"

Elsa heard him cursing and peeked her head out. "Patience is a virtue, my love."

**Prince Hans! What on earth do you think you are doing?!**

"What does it look like? I'm about to offer Elsa her birthday present, and believe me, it's going to be explosive."

**Not tonight Casanova. We have work to do.  
**

Hans glared in frustration at the invisible voice. "Look here, you little twerp. I didn't risk coming all the way here for nothing. I deserve this."

**I knew you weren't up for the job. You're too weak when it comes to beautiful women. Even this bitch, who may I remind you, was responsible for your damnation, along with five months of torment, pain and torturous hell. Not to mention the added fact that you have no Kingdom, or throne... or a golden crown upon that deluded head of yours.  
**

The Prince had no time to comment. His jaw had dropped to the floor, as he was struck with awe. Elsa had emerged, wearing an extremely thin, ice blue chemise showing much more cleavage then he ever could have imagined, along with a pair of matching lace panties. Her hair was no longer in its updo, instead, her long platinum blonde tresses hung loosely down her back. She was divine, the ultimate Goddess in disguise.

"Am I dressed appropriately, or should I wear less?" she questioned, fiddling with the strap to the chemise.

"What are you doing to me?" he hissed raggedly.

Elsa's face turned glum. "Are you mad, my love? Is this all a little too fast for you?" Elsa strolled towards him, hips swaying provocatively, breasts swinging, nipples now erect and poking through the silk material of her undergarment.

He gulped. "No! absolutely not! And yes. You're definitely wearing way too much. I want you to remove every article of clothing." No sooner had he said that, more pain ripped through his head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"All in good time," the delicate beauty announced in a sultry voice. "How about a little warm up first?"

**Keep your crown jewels in your pants, Mr Westergard. This is not the time for you to be acting like some hormonal teenager. Your object is to gain power, not for you to gain pleasure. I suggest you get yourself out of there... immediately!**

The blonde had now crawled onto the bed, straddling him, her cool hands roaming his chest.

Hans was crestfallen. _How __can I resist this? But... if I want to be King of the World, then needs must. _Although he was so close to his goal of taking the Queen for himself. He also knew that if he went against the Duke's orders, his brain was sure to be a pile of mush, before too long. "You know my little snow flurry. As much as I would love to make sweet love to you right now. I should really go and freshen up first."

Elsa let out a deep sigh. "Really? Well don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't, I promise."

* * *

Anna hiked up her dress, hurrying up the long spiral staircase to her sister's room. _Don't be too late Anna, for Elsa's sake, please don't be too late.  
_

Reaching the top of the stairs, she sprinted down the hallway, and was just rounding the corner when she noticed Hans. He was standing at the end of the hallway, and seemed to be having a one-sided conversation with himself.

The redhead was intrigued, so she couldn't help but be a little nosy. Creeping forward, she was hoping to hear what he was wittering on about, whilst maintaining a safe distance.

"How could you have done that?! I was so close. So close in fact to having the Queen in more ways then you can imagine."

**You were allowing her to control the situation. You must not lose sight at what is at stake here. Both our futures depend on it.**

"I can hardly help it if she finds me irresistable. I mean, that was the reason for the potion in the first place. For her to fall in love with me. I have to at least pretend to like her."

Anna's eyebrow shot up, and she was forced to stifle a gasp as the word potion was mentioned. _That's it. Now it makes sense. Elsa's under a spell... But how? _

**The spell is so she can fall in love with YOU. So she will marry you and you can become King. And once you gain the throne, then we can use her powers to our advantage, and for our ultimate conquest.**

"You're right. I acted irresponsible and foolhardy. I lost focus. It won't happen again."

**I'm glad to hear it, boy. Now, in three days time you will ask Elsa to marry you. In the meantime I will prepare the next phase of my plan.**

"What is that?"

**That's for me to know and for you to find out. For now, I suggest you get yourself some much needed rest. You're looking a little exhausted. Tomorrow I will be in contact again.**

After the conversation had ended, Hans turned and headed down the hall. It was far too dangerous to return to Elsa's room, so he headed towards the guest chambers instead.

Anna quickly ducked out of sight as the ex-Prince marched by.

_I knew that treasonous snake was up to something. I need to find Kristoff. Whatever he has planned. I won't let him get away with it._

* * *

**_A/N More to come.  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter, they are all appreciated.  
**

**To guest reviewer: The Duke only knows what Hans is thinking and what he is feeling.  
**

**Now onto the chapter...**

* * *

Anna watched as Hans swept down the hall. The Princess followed, yet keeping a steady few paces behind him, until she could no longer hear his footsteps.

It was then that the redhead broke into a sprint. She pushed herself down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her. When she reached the top of the staircase, she slid down the bannister in order to speed up her descent.

Although she had gained valuable knowledge of what Hans had possibly done to her sister. Anna still wasn't sure how she was going to fix it. But locating Elsa's glass may have been a good enough place to start.

By the time she had reached the ballroom, Anna was already out of breath. Inside, there were several servants bustling about, attempting to return the room to a somewhat presentable state.

"Kristoff! Kristoff!" The young Princess called out in an urgent tone, as she weaved between the staff.

"Down here feisty pants," the blond answered. For some seemingly strange reason, the ice master was now crouched under a table. He strained to look up, yet misjudging how much headroom there actually was, and his skull connected with the underside of the table. "Ouch!"

Anna flinched as she heard the crack. _Hopefully__ he has a hard head._

"Olaf, that was your fault!" Kristoff accused. "If I hadn't had to chase you under here..."

The snowman retaliated instantly. "Not my fault you have such a large head. Do you have a concussion now? Would you like me to give it a hug?"

Kristoff quickly crawled out from under the table and scrambled to his feet. He rubbed the crown of his head, grumbling at the small lump slowly forming, before replying to the snowman. "No! I would not like you to hug it."

"Okay...well I'm going to stay down here and finish off this piece of cake."

Anna's eyes immediately flicked to Elsa's birthday cake. Although perched in its original position at the center of the ballroom, there just so happened to be a few slices missing. "Wait, what? NO! You didn't." She turned to Kristoff, scolding him. "Please tell me you didn't allow Olaf to get his hands on that cake."

"Actually, they're twig arms," the blond corrected.

The Princess was not amused. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that it's ruined."

Kristoff really couldn't understand why Anna was getting so riled up. Now that the guests had been sent home, who else was going to eat the cake? "Look. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stop him. And he did only eat two...or maybe three pieces."

"Seriously?" Anna implored breathlessly. "You do know he's a 3ft snowman."

"A very persistant 3ft snowman. I'll have you know," the ice master defended.

Anna rolled her eyes, before peering under the table, scowling. "Olaf! That cake was supposed to be for Elsa."

"But it's such a delicious cake. And I really don't think Elsa will mind. The last time I saw her, she was too busy making googly eyes at Hans."

The redhead glared daggers at Kristoff. "Did you teach him to say that?"

Kristoff raised his hands. "Nope, not me."

The fired up Princess waved her hands dismissively. "Fine. We have more important matters to discuss anyway."

"Yeah, tell me about me. Like, what's going on with Elsa...I mean the Queen? Did she really drink too much wine or something?"

Anna's mind was almost screaming for answers. "What is going on with her?! Well that's a good question. However, I believe Hans is up to his old tricks. Only this time he's targeted my sister. When I went to see Elsa, I heard him talking to himself, and I'm convinced he's given her some kind of potion."

"POTION?!"

A hand slapped over his mouth. "Ssh," Anna ordered sternly, glancing around anxiously. Luckily there was only one or two servants left and they were already half-way out the door.

After an awkward silence, Anna lowered her hand, before yanking Kristoff's arm and dragging him out of the ballroom.

"Hey, where are you guys going? Aren't you going to help me finish off this cake?" Olaf inquired as he waddled towards the couple.

"NO!" They both shouted in unison.

Olaf looked dejected. "Oh...okay." Then a cheery smile spread across his innocent face. "That's cool guys...just means there's more for me."

By this point, Anna couldn't care less about the cake. Her main concern now was her sister. "Come on Kristoff. We have to get to the kitchen. We have to find Elsa's glass."

"Why?"

"Because if Hans put something in her wine, then maybe we can ask an alchemist to examine her glass."

Now he understood. "Oh, I see."

However, once outside the kitchen, Kristoff was having serious doubts. "You do realize this will be like looking for a needle in a haystack. How do you even know which glass Elsa drank from?"

Anna raced ahead. "I just know, okay? Now hurry up, or we'll be too late."

But sadly they were too late. The maids had already washed the plates and all of the glasses and they were, gleaming and sparkling drying on the racking.

"Damn it!" Anna cursed, realizing what this meant.

Kristoff wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm sorry, Anna."

A solemn hush momentarily fell over the redhead. When Anna next spoke, her voice was full of concern. "What are we going to do now? Whatever Hans has planned, it seems he has succeeded. Elsa has fallen for him hook, line and sinker."

The ice master scratched his head, before attempting to reassure her. "Don't worry. We'll figure this out together."

"How?" The redhead questioned dejectedly. "How can we prove anything now?"

He didn't have an answer, but a good nights sleep was sure to help. "I'm not sure. But look, you're exhausted. Why don't we turn in for the night? There's nothing we can do now anyway. Hopefully, come morning, you can talk to Elsa yourself. You never know, the effect may only be temporary."

Anna flashed him a hopeful half-smile. "Let's hope so."

* * *

The following morning, Elsa fidgeted under the covers. She turned to her side, absentmindedly patting the empty space beside her.

Immediately, she shot up, eyes flitting around the room. "Hans?! Hans?!"

Throwing the covers off of her, she realized that underneath she had been half-naked. A slight blush graced her pale cheeks, until memories from the previous night flooded her mind, and her heart shattered.

_He said he was coming back. But instead he left me. How could he do that to me? Why would he do that to me? Did I somehow disappoint him? Was he somehow afraid of making love to me because of my powers?  
_

Elsa's head was suddenly filled with all of these dreaded thoughts. She quickly rose from bed, grabbing her robe, before swiftly making her way downstairs in search of the former Prince. "Hans? Hans? Where are you my love?"

Her heart pounded in her ears, tears began to well in her eyes when her search proved fruitless. Finally trudging back upstairs, she was surprised to see Hans hovering outside her bedchambers with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hello my little snow flurry. Miss me?"

Elsa ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're back. For a moment there, I thought you had left me forever." Suddenly, she unraveled her arms before stepping backwards. "Last night? Why...didn't you come back?"

"I-I..."

Almost immediately, she had forgotten why she was mad. Gently pushing her door open, she flashed him a flirtatious, seductive smile, before gesturing to him suggestively. "We could always continue where we left off."

_Why does she have to be so enthralling? Why does she have to have that dazzling smile, and sweet angelic voice? And those crystal blue eyes. Why are they so mesmorizing, and so full of love? _But after last night's unfortunate conversation with the Duke, Hans knew he had to remain as detached as he possibly could. If he was to succeed in controlling the Snow Queen, then he had to remain in full control of his emotions, however confusing they were right now.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But last night...you were right. Things were moving way too fast. As much as I wholly agree that someone of your splendor should be unified with someone as stunning as myself. I truly believe a sacred moment such as that should be saved for the right time."

Elsa shook her head confusedly, tears prickling at her eyes. "But I'm ready now. I love you Hans with all my heart."

"And I you my little snow flurry."

"You're disappointed in me, I can tell. Why? Am I not beautiful enough for you?"

Unimaginable guilt poured over him as Hans wiped the tears from her eyes. "There is no need to cry. I am not disappointed in you at all. You are a beautiful Queen. And one day, you will be _my_ beautiful Queen."

"Do you mean it? Because you know, I only want to please you and make you happy. I would do anything for you."

Hans took her small, delicate hands in his. "Oh Elsa, when the time comes, I know you will."

She felt her cheeks warm as his gloved hand reached out, stroking her bangs from her face whilst gazing at her as if she was most beautiful thing in creation. Her heart fluttered rapidly as the ex Prince then leant in and softly kissed her lips.

"Trust me. Very soon you are going to fulfil your destiny and make me the happiest man alive."

* * *

The Duke tapped his foot impatiently. "Is it ready yet?"

"Your Grace, please," the elderly man said, almost pleadingly. "To procure this kind of potion takes time. The last time you asked for my help, I had three months to prepare it. This time you've only given me three days, not to mention the list of ingredients and potency has severely increased."

"Will it be finished, or not? Because I'm due to leave the Country shortly and I need this to be finished before I depart. Just remember, I can quite easily find someone else who'll meets my demands and then have you locked back up in the filthy dungeons where you belong."

The alchemist nervously nodded. "I can assure you, it will be ready on time. I only hope though that you know what you are doing. This is a far more powerful dose then the last one you requested."

The Duke grinned maliciously. "The more powerful...the better."

The alchemist cast the crazy old coot a troubled glance. "Your Grace. I don't think you quite understand. This won't just allow you to read minds and control ones thoughts. Oh no. This is far more powerful then that. It will enslave a person's mind to the point where they will be completely submissive, even in smallest of quantities. But if one was to be given too much...then I'm afraid the effects would be disastrous."

The Duke raised an eyebrow. "Whatever are you wittering on about?"

"I'm trying to tell you. If a normal person was given too much... it would eventually kill them."

The small mustached man flinched. "Well, we most certainly wouldn't want that now, would we? Let us hope, Prince Hans keeps to the plan. Then this little extra failsafe won't even be necessary. But if not, then I'm afraid I'll be forced to take drastic measures."

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thankyou to all those who reviewed the last chapter, all comments are appreciated.**

****Warning: This chapter will contain sexual innuendo, and use of bad language****

* * *

**Chaper Five.  
**

Princess Anna hadn't seen her sister in two days. Elsa had failed to turn up for breakfast, dinner and even supper. And to make matters worse, Kai had informed her that she'd been neglecting some of her royal duties lately too.

As she roamed the empty halls, the Princess was becoming undoubtably worried. And unfortunately, it appeared she wasn't the only one concerned with the Queen's unexplained absence.

"Your Highness? Where may I find, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa?"

Head of the Queen's council, Minister Anderson had taken the Princess completely by surprise. Her brow furrowed for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Well...well-"

The tall, stern looking older man paused to glance at his pocket watch, before continuing. "I haven't got all day, Your Highness. Now where is the Queen? We have pressing matters to discuss."

Anna was well aware that Elsa wasn't too fond of Anderson, and she couldn't say she liked the man much either. "Pressing matters you say?" _Could he possibly know about Hans and Elsa? If he does, this would not look good from a political viewpoint._ "Well in that case, your guess is as good as mine."

The Minister sighed in annoyance. "You are the Queen's sister, are you not?"

"Um...the last time I checked I still was. But that does not mean I know where she is every minute of every day."

The man seemed even more flustered. "Oh I'm sorry, I thought you two were inseperable."

Anna stood firm, hand on her hips. "We are! She's just been very...busy lately."

"Hmmm, I see. Well it is of great importance that I speak with her. You see, as reigning Queen, Her Majesty has certain obligations to fulfil. Now, I've scheduled a meeting for twelve and it is imperative that she arrives promptly."

Even after the Minister had concluded his speech, Anna continued to stand there fiddling with her braid. "Well if I see her, I will be sure to give her the message."

The Princess's carefree attitude hadn't exactly boosted his confidence, but he respectfully bid her farewell, marching off in the opposite direction whilst Anna sprinted in the other.

_Have to find Elsa. Have to find Elsa._

After speaking with the palace staff, none of them seemed to have recalled seeing Elsa that morning, so Anna figured she might still be in her room. After climbing the grand, spiral staircase, the redhead hurried along the hallway towards her sister's room. She had just turned the corner when she froze dead in her tracks. There was Elsa, wearing nothing but a very flimsy nightgown, engaged in a tight liplock with none other then Hans Westergard.

Sneaking towards the two lovebirds, Anna announced her presence by tapping her sister on the shoulder. "Elsa, what are you doing?!"

Elsa spun around, instinctively raising her hand to release her magic without a moments thought.

The Princess's hand immediately shot up. "Whoa, Elsa. What is wrong with you? It's just me."

Instantly lowering her hands, Elsa hissed, "Anna! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Well perhaps you should be doing your job as Queen and not indulging in extra curricular activities with this...this criminal!"

Smiling, Hans stepped closer to the redhead. "Anna, my little spitfire. How are you faring on this fine morning? And where's that oh so charming lover of yours?"

"First of all, don't call me spitfire. I am a Princess and you'll address me as such. As for Kristoff, he's busy working...hard. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with my sister...alone."

Hans remained insistent. "I'm sure whatever you have to say. You can say to the both of us."

The fired up Princess was not in the mood to argue. "Fine! Elsa, I've just had the unfortunate pleasure of Minister Anderson's company. Apparently, he is so eager to speak with you, that he's arranged a meeting for twelve o'clock."

"Did he say what it was about?" the blonde questioned.

"All he said was that you two had pressing matters to attend to, but _he_ was rather adament that you arrive promptly."

Downcast, Elsa turned to Hans. "Well my love. It looks like duty calls."

"Do you need me to join you?" Hans offered, "at least for some moral support. After all, if I'm going to become a future King. I guess I should at least meet with this council."

"Oh Hansie, that is so sweet. But it's probably best if I go alone. Those men can be such a ruthless bunch, that they'd probably eat you alive. Let me break the news to them gently. Though mark my words. If they do assault your character in any way, shape or form, I'll freeze them all into popsicles."

Hans gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love your way of thinking, Elsa."

"Well, I don't!" Anna chimed in. "How could you say a thing like that, Elsa? You've worked so hard these past months, convincing everyone that your powers aren't dangerous. And you've demonstrated countless times how they be used for harmless amusement and fun. You've battled so hard to re-establish trust, but then you go ahead and say a thing like that."

"Oh Anna, it was supposed to be a joke," Elsa stated. "I thought after being around, Kristoff and Olaf, you'd at least developed a sense of humor."

"You don't joke though, Elsa. And I don't think Minister Anderson would see it as joke either."

Elsa rubbed her temples delicately. "I feel a headache coming on. I think I'm going to take a soothing bath before the meeting. Come Hansie, you can scrub my back."

"Whatever you say my little snow flurry."

But before the former Prince had the chance to follow, Anna grabbed his arm. Her once sparkling, turquoise eyes were now a dark gray color. "Don't think for a second I don't know what you've done."

Hans looked deeply wounded. "ME?!"

"I know you did something to Elsa. You put something in her wine and now she's under some kind of spell."

Hans sneered. "I'd like to see you prove it."

"Why are you doing this? What is it that you want?"

Hans laughed at her obvious naivety, but he didn't want to give too much away...just yet. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? Let's just say that Elsa's going to be mine...in more ways then one."

The Princess gathered her courage. "Elsa is never going to belong to you! She's my sister, and I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Oh don't be like that, Anna. You're just jealous because now she likes me more then you. Well it looks like you're going to need to learn to share. Especially as tomorrow night, I'm preparing to propose to her."

A twinge of nervousness overcame the redhead. "Wait, What?"

"That's right," he grinned. "As a matter of fact, I'm off to buy her a ring this very afternoon. So as you can see, you'd better start being a little nicer to me. We're practically family...and soon I'll be your future King."

Anna was fuming and overwhelmed by a surge of blind hatred. "Not if I have anything to do with it! You may have been successful in manipulating my sister, but heed my warning, Hans Westergard. I'm not so easily influenced."

He examined her body - seeming to concentrate on every detail. "Oh I know. And that is why I didn't choose you, Anna. I mean, let's face it. You're extra ordinary. You don't have any unique qualities, or possess any special talents. Even your body is not worth plundering. Elsa on the other hand is a perfect specimen with a very desirable attribute. You're nothing but a pest and a thorn in my side. Don't get in my way, Anna. It may not end well for you. Especially when I have Elsa fully under my control."

Anna gasped. "Your control? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on, Anna. You may excel at awkwardness and extreme clumsiness, but even you can't be that dense. Then again, you have been hanging out with a retarded mountain man and a brainless snowman. That could be the reason why you haven't figured it out. Or perhaps when Elsa froze your heart back in the summer, she managed to freeze several brain cells aswell."

Anna cast him a smoldering gaze. "You bastard!"

"Curb that wicked tongue of yours, little Princess," Hans playfully chided. "Now, as much as I would love to stay and chat. Your sister is going to be alone and naked in the bathtub. And if there is one thing that turns me on...it's seeing your sister in the nude."

Anna was seething. "You won't get away with this, Hans Westergard. I beat you before. I'll beat you again."

* * *

Within the throne room, Minster Anderson and the eleven other council members were already seated. It was twelve thirty and Elsa had still not arrived.

Whilst the other men muttered and whispered amongst themselves, Anderson was becoming extremely agitated. _Did I, or did I not make it clear for the Queen to be on time...or was I simply wasting my breath?_

Finally, another ten minutes later, the door opened with Kai announcing Elsa's arrival. "Gentlemen. May I present to you, Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The council rose to their feet, but instead of the usual greetings, the room fell into an awkward and rather tense silence.

Elsa quickly whipped up an apology. "Please excuse my lateness. Rest assured, it won't happen again."

Her punctuality was not actually the real problem, it was her attire...or lack of it. As a matter of fact, Anderson had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing this once gracious and elegant Monarch correctly. But it was the Queen alright. There was no mistaking her lithe frame, platinum blonde hair, her pale alabaster skin that seemed to glow radiantly in the faint light.

A loud cough broke out as the minister gained his composure. "Your Majesty? First of all, may I start by saying your tardiness is not acceptable. Also, that is not an appropriate style to be worn by royalty, especially the Queen."

Elsa was confused. Instead of dressing formally, she had opted to wear a very sexy version of her signature ice dress. Gone were the sleeves, the bodice was noticeably figure hugging, the neckline was so low cut, it ended up revealing almost all of her cleavage and when she gracefully walked towards them, the slit was no longer concealing her underwear.

"Is this a problem for you, Minister?" She asked as she took a seat on her throne. "After all, I thought we were here to discuss politics, not about my dress code."

Gathering up a stack of documents, Anderson fought to keep his gaze away from her long, slender legs. He took a pair of spectacles from his pocket and chose a particular document, before laying it out on the table. "Of course. Shall we proceed with this meeting then?"

The other members nodded, followed by a curt order from the Queen.

"Go ahead, Minister."

"Your Majesty? I am sure you are well aware that it has now been five months since you ascended to the throne. Within that time, the Kingdom has been prospering and flourishing, and you've certainly gained the love and respect of your subjects...even if it that is due to your fancy powers.

However, rather recently there has been several rumors circulating around this council that you have no interest in finding a potential suitor. As Queen there are certain expectations and traditions to uphold. The most important one, is for you to marry and bear an heir before your twenty third year. Therefore, I...actually we, the council have already invited several suitors to the palace and they will present themselves at a state dinner to be held tomorrow night."

Elsa sat up rigid. "I'm afraid Minister, that won't be necessary."

The room erupted in countless hushed whispers, before Anderson called for order. The Minister then took a deep breath and exhaled. "And why is that?"

"Because I've already chosen the perfect suitor."

Now the sour-faced Minister was intrigued. "Really? And who may I ask would that be?"

"My one true love of course. Hans Westergard."

* * *

**A/N More to come...**


End file.
